Wizards On Deck With A Chance of Hannah Montana
by NicholeAimeeSkylar
Summary: Everyone comes on aboard the SS Tipton, trailer in side. Sadly, Haitus. I would insert a frowny face but FF doesn't let me.
1. Trailor

**4 Different Shows**

_Flashes pictures of the main characters._

**All have different characters**

**And different worlds.**

**But when they all join together......**

_"Hannah Montana is coming aboard!" Bailey exclaimed._

_"We're going on the SS Tipton for our break!" Justin announced._

_"Are you coming on the SS Tipton with me or not?" Sonny asked._

_"Who told the media that Hannah Montana was coming to the SS Tipton? It was supposed to be Miley Stewart, not... this!" Miley said, motioning to herself, dressed as Hannah._

**What will happen when a game show on board is announced.**

_"You will be paired up for this. And who are you all?" Mr Moesby asked._

_"Miley" _

_"Sonny" _

_"Lilly" _

_"Tawni" _

_"Alex" _

_"Justin" _

_"Max" _

_"Oliver"_

_"Nico"_

_"Grady"_

_"Zora"_

_"London, duh!"_

**And also, a contest to win a Hannah Montana MP5 Player!**

**Who will be victorious? Who will wish they hadn't even gotten into this mess?**

**Wizards on Deck with A Chance of Hannah Montana.**

Coming soon to a computer/laptop near you!

* * *

**So, whaddaya think?**

**Ya Like? Ya Review, Ya Get more!  
**


	2. We're going on the SS Tipton!

**I always get annoyed when I'm trying to figure out what date a certain chapter of a story was posted on.**

**So today is Sunday, August 9, 2009.**

**Also, Pretend that Wizards on Deck with Hannah Montana(the one that aired on TV) never happened. And instead of that, there's this. Kay? Good. :D**

**

* * *

****I**t was just an ordinary day on the SS Tipton, Cody was holding his towels, Zack was selling smoothies, London was looking at her reflection in the hot tub thinking it was a clone, and Bailey was making corn cob art on a table.

"Need another towel Bailey?" Cody asked.

"Yeah, thanks! I don't understand why these cobs are so wet!" Bailey exclaimed, as she took the towel from Cody.

"Yeah..... weird," Cody said looking back at Zack who was watching them and cracking up.

Cody walked over to Zack.

"That has got to be the stupidest prank you've ever pulled." Cody said.

"It's just a setup. And actually, telling London her clone is in the hot tub is the stupidest one." Zack said pointing over at London.

"Wow, you are really good at holding your breath Me-clone! And that outfit your wearing, SO last year!" London yelled into the empty hot tub.

Zack stifled a laugh as he put some strawberries in the blender.

Cody started to go back over to Bailey, but she was talking to a friend.

As he started to go up the stairs to give a towel to a man, Bailey came running toward him.

"Cody! Hannah Montana is coming aboard!" she exclaimed excitedly.

"You know," Cody said, trying to impress her. "I met her when I lived at the Tipton."

"Really?!" Bailey exclaimed.

"Yeah! She ate cake off of Zack!"

"It's true!" Zack shouted.

"That's is so awesome! I'm so excited! Do you think we could meet her?" Bailey asked.

"Of course!" Cody exclaimed.

"Yay!" Bailey screamed with glee.

"OH YOU DID NOT JUST SAY THAT YOU....YOU....YOU CLONE!!!!" London shouted.

**1234567890987654321234567890987654321234567890**

**M**eanwhile, in New York, a young girl was sitting in detention on the last day of school before their two week break.

"But Mr. Larritate-" She started.

"Alex. I expect all of this from you. But, since our two week break starts tomorrow, I'm only giving you all two more minutes, then you all may leave!" Mr. Larritate said.

Alex looked around the empty classroom.

"I'm the only one here." She said.

"Would you prefer 5 minutes?"

"You look great in those new chaps, they really....uh... compliment...your...um.... bolo tie..." Alex said.

Mr. Larritate sighed.

"You may go" he said, motioning to the door.

"Thanks! Bye! See ya in two weeks!" Alex exclaimed, rushing out the door.

In the hall, she raced towards the girls restroom.

After checking all the stalls, she pulled out her wand.

"_Take me home, where I'm not alone!_" She exclaimed, popping up suddenly in her living room.

Lucky for her, there was no one in the living room except Max, who's eyes were glued to the TV as he played a video game.

Alex dropped her back pack on the floor and went over to the fridge, getting out some soda.

Just as she closed the door, Justin walked into the room from the Sub shop with Theresa and Jerry.

"So Alex probably won't be home for a while because," Justin started and saw Alex.

"Mr. Larritate let me out early" Alex said, proud to not be lying.

"Really? And how did you get home so quickly?" Theresa asked, putting her hands on her hips.

"Jessica Evans gave me a ride." She lied.

"She had detention?" Justin asked.

"No, she stayed a little later because she was cleaning her locker."

"OK...." Jerry said.

"Besides that, I have better news!" Justin exclaimed.

"What?" Alex asked.

We're going on the SS Tipton for our break!"

"What? Why? I was gonna hang out with Harper!"

"You do that everyday." Justin said.

Alex glared at him.

"Can Harper come?" Alex asked her parents.

Jerry looked at Theresa.

"Cool, thanks!" Alex said, rushing upstairs to her bedroom before her parents said anything.

**1234567890987654321234567890987654321234567890**

**F**ar from New York, Sonny Munroe was in her dressing room writing a skit.

"Hey Sonny, what'cha doing?" Tawni asked, coming in.

"Your asking me what I'm doing?" Sonny asked.

"Yeah, so what are you doing?"

"Writing a skit."

"Who will I play?"

"It's not for So Random, it's for my web show." Sonny explained.

"You have a web show?" Tawni asked.

"That's how I got on the show." Sonny said.

"Oh. Can I be in it?" Tawni asked.

"Are you sure your Tawni?"

"Duh!" Tawni said, rolling her eyes.

"Well, you'll have to come aboard the SS Tipton with me." Sonny said.

"Ok!" Tawni exclaimed

"Are you feeling OK? Do you have a fever or something?" Sonny asked, feeling Tawni's forehead.

"I'm fine! I wanna go, because I hear Hannah Montana is gonna be on the ship, and she owes me for something I don't feel like telling you about!" Tawni exclaimed.

"Ok.....well....The odds of that being false are pretty high. I heard she was taking a vacation." Sonny said.

"Yeah, on the SS Tiptoe!" Tawni said.

"Tipton. Like, London Tipton." Sonny corrected her.

"Oh my gosh! I haven't seen her since I starred in that diaper commercial for her Aunt when I was 2!" Tawni exclaimed.

"Are you coming with me to the SS Tipton or not?" Sonny asked.

"Yes!" Zora, Nico, and Grady shouted, popping in the doorway.

"OK..... great!" Sonny exclaimed sarcastically.

**1234567890987654321234567890987654321234567890**

**F**inally, in Malibu, Miley Stewart was sitting on a suitcase/

"Who told the media that Hannah Montana was coming to the SS Tipton? It was supposed to be Miley Stewart, not... this!" Miley said, motioning to herself, dressed as Hannah.

"Sorry" Lola(Lilly) and Mike(Oliver) mumbled.

"Who's Carly?" Miley asked.

"They said 'Sorry'. What are you deaf?" Jackson said, coming in.

"Why are you here?" Lilly asked.

"I get to watch the house. Because Miley isn't taking me on her vacation, even though I'm her favorite brother." Jackson replied.

"Actually that idea I have that Heather and Dad are gonna get married and have a baby boy is my favorite brother" Miley said.

"Is your mom coming with us?" Oliver asked Lilly.

"Yeah, her and Miley's dad are 'secretly' back together" Lilly replied.

"Are we almost ready to go?" Robby Ray asked, coming down the stairs.

"Yeah dad, just about!" Miley exclaimed, closing the zipper on her last suitcase.

"Good. I'll be out in the car." he said, going out the door.

**1234567890987654321234567890987654321234567890**

**yeah, not the best. Just sorta introducing the subject. Oh, BTW. I have up to chapter three written. Should I post?  
**

**Ya Like, ya hate, ya review, ya get more!**


	3. On the road again

**Hola, fans and fictioners!**

**Welcome to the forever waited, *drum roll***

**CHAPTER 2!**

**Are ya ready?**

**Are ya sure?**

**Positive?**

**First, today is Thursday, August 13, 2009**

**And second, why didn't I get any reviews on chapter 1?  
**

**OK, I'll start!**

**1234567890987654321234567890987654321234567890**

**O**n the SS Tipton, Cody and Zack were talking before the arrival of all the new guests, when Bailey came into Zack's room.

"Hey Zack, hey Cody," Bailey said happily.

"Hey Bailey." Zack and Cody said at once.

"What's up?" she asked.

"There's a contest, where you can win a MP5 Player!" Zack exclaimed.

"There's an MP5 Player?!" Bailey asked.

"Yeah! And it gets better! It comes autographed by Hannah Montana, with every Hannah Montana song released on it!" Cody continued for Zack.

"No way! I love He Could Be the One!" Bailey exclaimed excitedly.

Cody smiled.

"How do you win it?" Bailey asked.

"I don't know," Zack said and shrugged.

Cody rolled his eyes.

"Hannah picks a person. But only 20 teens can be entered in the final round. They all get locked in a room together, and Hannah talks to each and every one of them." he said.

"Wow!" Bailey exclaimed.

"And, after she picks the winner, someone can get a bonus surprise prize!" Zack continued.

"And the winner can get the surprise prize!" Cody said immediately after Zack.

"What kind of MP5 player is it?" Bailey asked.

"It's a zPod T, Second generation." Cody said proudly.

"Where do I go to sign up for it and when?"

"Tomorrow, exactly noon. You'll probably wanna get there around 8am, because only the first 100 people get in the drawing." Zack said.

"Yay!" Bailey said leaving.

"Darn" Cody said.

"What?" Zack asked.

"I was hoping she'd be impressed" Cody said sighing.

**1234567890987654321234567890987654321234567890**

**A**lex Russo stared out the window on the plane, bored as she could be,

Harper was droning on about her new kitten, and Justin was talking to Max about science.

And Jerry and Theresa were talking about the rules they'd set for on the ship.

She sighed and thought about how she hoped she would met Hannah Montana on the ship.

_Oh, that'd be awesome if Hannah and I became best friends. Sonny Munroe would be a good friend too, but she's not going on the ship. Tawni Hart would be too..... ahhh, there's no word for it. Maybe I'd win that contest I heard about if Hannah and I were best friends. And then I'd-_ she thought, but was interrupted by Harper.

"Alex, are you still listening to me?" Harper asked.

"Huh? Yes, your new kitty...um, Cassidy." Alex guessed.

"Rascal is her nickname." Harper said, accepting Alex's answer.

"Cool, so is she-" Alex started, but was interrupted by the flight attendant.

"Passengers, we will be landing soon, so please secure your seat belts and hold on to your carry-ons!"

Alex quickly grabbed her bag and buckled up her seat belt.

**1234567890987654321234567890987654321234567890**

**S**onny sat in the limo with Tawni, just as bored as Alex was at that same time.

"Tawni, we couldn't have just drove in my moms car?" She asked.

Tawni pretended to think for a second. "Nope"

Sonny rolled her eyes and looked up ahead.

"We're gonna be there in a minute. Put on your hoodie so we aren't recognized. And I'll check us in." she said.

"I have to wear a hoodie?" Tawni moaned.

"It's pink"

"Ugh!" Tawni complained.

"I have a rare set of Coco Mocho lip gloss, chapstick, lipstick, blush, eyeshadow, eyeliner and all of that." Sonny said plainly.

"Ok!" Tawni said, putting on the hoodie over her head.

"Good" Sonny said, putting her black hoodie on.

**1234567890987654321234567890987654321234567890**

**L**astly, Hannah Montana was in her Ford Taurus, sitting passenger seat.

Her father was driving, Lilly and Oliver were in the back.

"How much longer?" she asked.

"About 10 minutes." Robby Ray said, keeping his hands firmly on the steering wheel.

Miley pushed on the radio, just in time to hear the radio guy say, "And next is a new Hannah Montana song that came out last week. At number 3 on the Soundcheck Playlist, Hannah Montana, and He Could be The One"

Halfway through the song, Miley turned it down.

"How much longer?" she asked.

Robby Ray sighed.

"8 minutes"

"Ok" she said, turning the volume back up.

At the end of the song, the radio DJ came on and said, "Next up at number 2 is Sonny Munroe with Don't Forget"

"The girl from So Random sings?" Oliver asked.

"Yeah, so does Tawni Hart. It would be awesome if I met them, huh?!" Miley asked.

"Yeah!" Lilly agreed.

They sat silent through the rest of the song.

"And at Number 1, we had a tie between Savannah Starr, Alex Adams and Mikayla, but we chose just 1. Now, at number 1, Savannah Starr with Teenager"

Miley bobbed her head around.

"Geez Savannah's great!" she exclaimed.

"I know! I kinda miss Josie though. She started at that boat school thing." Lilly replied.

"Who is Josie, and why we talking about her when Savannah Starr is on?" Oliver asked.

Lilly smacked him.

"Josie was my friend in 8th grade, and she moved away to the boat school, and she's like Miley; she leads a double life." Lilly explained.

"What does that have to do with Savannah Starr?" he asked.

Miley sighed and reached her hand into the back and smacked Oliver.

"Josie puts on a brown wig and is Savannah Starr!" she said.

"Oh." Oliver said, sinking into his chair.

Miley rolled her eyes.

"We're almost there" Robby said, pointing at the large ship up ahead.

"Yay!" Miley and Lilly exclaimed at once.

**1234567890987654321234567890987654321234567890**

**OK, so. I know this one was shorter than the last one.**

**But the next chapter, I have a goal for how many words.**

**I wanna make it to 2,500 words.**

**Or at least 2,000.**

**Expect a long chapter, for my standards at least.**

**I know I should be writing right now, but I keep finding stories. So I promise I will work on writing today or tomorrow.**

**BTW: Birthday wishes!**

**August 15: Joe Jonas turns 20! He leaves teenager life... :[  
**

**August 20: Demi lovato turns the big 1-7! Congrats to Demi!  
**

**Also on August 20: a huge Demi/Jonas/Selena fan, who just so happens to be my friend, turns 11! She doesn't read this stuff but If you wish her happy birthday, I'll tell her at her birthday party, even if she has no idea who the heck you are!**

**I think that's all.  
**

**Ya like, ya hate, ya review, ya get more!  
**


	4. Coconut Jam

**Yola peeps.**

**What's up?**

**OKay, I found this story that basically is like Wizards on Deck With Hannah Montana, but has Sonny With A Chance, like mine! And even 3 of the same guest characters, but I have a secret weapon. It'll be cool, don't worry.**

**And no, I'm not gonna be all, "COPYCAT! YOU SUCK!" I'm just saying: Go read it. It's by Bhavana331, and it's probably way better than mine. I just sorta read the first few words, but after I post this, I'm reading it. Her's(or his, IDK) is called:**

******Sonny with a Chance of Hannah and Wizards on Deck**

**But don't stop reading mine. read them both. Ok done.....**

**Just letting you know:**

**Today is Thurday, August 20, 2009.**

**AKA: my friend's b-day and Demi Lovato's b-day and probably a thousand other people.**

**Ok, anyway, here ya go!**

**1234567890987654321234567890987654321234567890**

**C**ody paced around near the juice bar.

"Dude, what's wrong with you?" Zack asked, putting some strawberries in the mixer.

"I'm waiting for Hannah to get here, so I can get her to give me a shot at winning. And if I win, then I can give some of the stuff to Bailey and she'll love me!"

Zack sighed and smacked his forehead.

"Yeah, that'll happen!"

"I'm excited! I heard that the special prize is getting to record a song with Hannah, and if I win I'm sure she'd let me give it to Bailey. Well, have Bailey record the song I mean." Cody said, staring into no where in a fantasy sequence.

"Cody....... Cody....... CODY!" Zack said, snapping Cody out of his daydream.

"Sorry, it's just.... I really want Bailey to like me as a boyfriend, not just her best friend who does projects with her." Cody said sighing, sitting down on a chair.

"This is so typical. Like that Hannah Montana song, _If this was a movie, you'd be the best friend, that Bailey falls in love with, and at first, it's nothing special, but whatever, something something, something something, play a sad song when we leave the boat_." Zack sung.

Cody rolled his eyes.

"Zack... those are the wro-" he started.

"The wrong words, I get it. Everything I do is wrong!" Zack exclaimed.

"Yea, pretty much." Cody said staring at him.

"Hey guys, you guys ready to sign up tomorrow?" Bailey asked as she came over to the juice bar.

"I'm gonna be ready by 6 AM! If you want, I could sign you up for it incase your busy." Cody offered.

"Wow thanks Cody! But I'll be there by 6 AM too, maybe we could stay busy talking to each other." Bailey said sweetly.

"Or we could...." Cody started.

"Start an extra credit report about Hannah Montana!" Bailey interrupted.

"Or we coud...." he began again

"Start a school newspaper and get an interview with Hannah! Wow, great ideas Cody. I'm gonna get a new notebook for ideas, and a new one for writing this stuff!" Bailey said, racing off.

Cody sighed.

"So what were you gonna say?" Zack asked his twin.

"I was gonna say that we could talk about our feelings, but I guess not." Cody answered.

"Ohh." Zack replied.

Just then, London walked over.

"Great news!" She exclaimed.

"What?" Zack and Cody asked at once.

"I have the zPod that Hannah Montana signed! It has the songs already. I'm supposed to hold it for safe keeping. I get to keep it safe until someone wins. Isn't that cool!?" she asked.

"Yeah!" Cody said, a plan in his mind already.

"Can I see it?" he asked.

London nodded it and set it down in front of Cody. Suddenly Cody gave Zack a $5 bill.

London looked confused as Cody winked at Zack, who was now coming out from behind the counter.

"hey London, Is that a diamond necklace of yours in the hot tub?" Zack asked.

London gasped and ran into the hot tub, searching for her precious diamond.

Cody grabbed the zPod, and ran.

**1234567890987654321234567890987654321234567890**

**A**lex smiled. "I can't believe we're like 3,000 miles away from home, boarding the SS Tipton!" Alex said.

"Actually, we're exa-" Justin started.

"We don't care!" Max, Alex, Jerry, Theresa, and Harper all shouted.

Justin rolled his eyes.

"So why are we here anyway?" Max asked.

"Your father and I are leaving you here while we take a second honeymoon for our anniversary." Theresa answered.

"Oh." Max said. He had been told so at least 20 times, yet he wouldn't stop asking.

"Where are you guys going?" Alex asked.

"We're not telling you." Jerry said.

Alex sighed.

"Ah, you must be the Russo's. Dropping the kids off to get some alone time?" Mr Moesby said, coming up to them.

Jerry and Theresa nodded.

"We're sorry to say that the room you had booked got double-booked. And the guests that booked it second got it." he said.

Alex's eyes widened.

"What? Why? Do we have to leave?" she asked worriedly.

"No. We'll have you staying in some of the student suites. The girls in one, and across the hall will be the boys in another. The student suites are actually much nicer than what you originally had booked though."

Alex's face lite up.

"Yes!" She exclaimed.

Mr. Moesby smiled. "Excellent. Here are your room keys." he said, handing each kid a card.

"Me and Harper are gonna go check out our room, kay? See ya mom and dad." Alex said, and started pulling Harper away.

"Wait." Harper said.

"What?" Alex asked, annoyed.

Harper walked over to her suitcase and grabbed it.

"Oh, right. Can you get mine?" Alex asked.

Harper nodded and took Alex's sutcase.

Then the two hurried off.

As Jerry handed his credit card to Mr. Moesby, Theresa hugged Max and Justin good-bye.

"Oh, I'll miss my two boys." Theresa said in a fake sad voice.

"We know, your excited to get away for the two weeks." Justin said, hugging his mom.

"Good, you understand." She said, pulling away from his hug and walking away with Jerry.

Justin shrugged.

"So what's our room number?" he asked Mr Moesby.

"It's on the card."

"If I loose this, will I get a replacement?" Max asked.

"Unfortunatly, no."

"Oh...." Max said, distracted by a girl walking over to blond boy who was looking off the boat.

He smiled. and went over near them will Justin talked with Mr. Moesby.

He pulled out his wand and said, "_Some are a gem, some are a rat, now go and give me the ear of a bat"_

It wasn't the exact spell, but it was good enough, his ear turned to a grey bat ear.

"Hey Cody. I cannot WAIT until tomorrow to sign up. I have my notebooks ready for waiting." she said.

"Yeah. About that. Bailey, I was hoping we could talk about, our feelings."

"Our feelings about what?" the girl, now identified as Bailey, said.

"About..... about each other."

"Oh.... OK." Bailey said awkwardly, and walked away.

Max snapped and his ear was back to normal.

"This Cody kid needs to get lost" he mumbled, as Justin came over.

"Let's go to our suite." Justin said.

Max nodded and followed Justin.

**1234567890987654321234567890987654321234567890**

**S**onny and Tawni walked in the lobby of the SS Tipton in hoodies and sunglasses.

Nico, Grady and Zora were...........who knows what they were doing.

So Sonny would check them all in. They were getting 2 rooms.

Tawni started appling Coco Mocoa lipstick.

Sonny walked over to the check-in desk.

"Welcome to the SS Tipton. How may I help you?" Mr Moesby asked.

"I have reservations for Mitchie Torres." she said.

"Torres? Yes. 2 suites. Do you mind that we put you in student suites, since your a teenager?" Mr Moesby asked.

"Not at all." Sonny said.

"OK. So what are all the names?" Mr Moesby asked.

"Why?" Sonny said.

"Company policy for teenagers."

"Oh. Um in one room is me, and my friends........... Shawna Lart and....... Laura Mandaster." she said.

"And in the other?"

"Rico Carris and Bradley Kitchell" she said.

"Ok. Thank you Mitchie." Mr Moesby said, entering the names in the computer.

(**A/N: I know, I'm very unoriginal with the fake names, especially "Mitchie Torres". I don't own that name, BTW)**

"Your welcome." Sonny said and smiled.

"How many room keys will that be?" he asked.

"3 for each room, please."

"Ok," he said and pulled keys out and handed them to her. "Here you go."

"Thanks you very much Mr......... Moesby." She said, leaning forward to look at his name tag.

Sonny walked away towards Tawni and put a key for each room in her bag.

"What's our room number?" Tawni asked.

"S240. Nico and Grady are in-" Sonny started.

"Yeah, yeah, I don't care. Let's go to our suite." Tawni interrupted.

"Wait, we should go find Nico, Grady and Zora." Sonny said.

"Fine." Tawni said, sighing.

"Oh, by the way. Your gonna be Shawna Lart, I'm gonna be Mitchie Torres, Zora is Laura, Nico is Rico, and Grady is Bradley."

"Grady is Bradley? How does that rhyme?" Tawni asked.

"It was the first thing that popped into my head!" Sonny exclaimed.

"What about....no that wouldn't work......... maybe.... no..... yeah Brad is the closest thing you'll get." Tawni said.

"You know what I love most about this vacation?" Sonny asked.

"What?" Tawni replied.

"There is no Chad Dylan C-" Sonny started.

"Pooper" Tawni corrected.

"Whatever!" Sonny said.

"Geez, what's with you?"

"Since when do you say geez?"

"Tawni Hart doesn't, but Shawna Lart does."

"Ok..."

"But seriously, what's with the attitude? We're on vacation, remember?" Tawni asked.

Sonny sighed."Yeah, your right."

"Hey, have you heard my newest single? It's called La La Land." she said.

"Good for you. Now what are we looking for again?" Tawni asked.

"Nico, Grady, Zora." Sonny said with a sigh.

"Oh yeah!" Tawni said, rolling her eyes.

"What?" Sonny asked.

"Can't you look for them?" Tawni whined.

"Fine! Remember, S240." Sonny said, giving Tawni a key.

"Ok!" Tawni yellled.

Sonny soon found her way to the Juice Bar, and decided to take off her hoodie.

She'd fixed her hair so she looked more like a Mitchie, and she had an outfit that wasn't as bright as her usual clothes.

She sat down at the Juice Bar, next to a blond boy.

"What can I get for you?" the boy behind the counter with a nametag that said "Zack" asked.

"Um.... a Strawberry Kiwi Smoothie Blend, and a Coconut Jam, please." She said.

"Are they both for you?" Zack asked.

"No, one is for my friend Shawna, she's in our suite."

"Do you want a to-go cup then?" Zack asked.

Sonny nodded.

"So what's your name?" Zack asked as he started making the smoothies.

"Son- I mean Mitchie. Sorry, I get confused because I'm....involved with theatre, and in the recent production, I played a character name Sonlee, and she gets asked that alot because she's the main character,"

"Oh, cool. I'm Zack."

"And I'm Chad." said the blond boy next to her.

Sonny's eyes widened.

"So your a fan?" he asked.

Sonny remained speechless. How could Chad not recognize her?

"Oh yeah, your from that drama show, my friend Bailey loves it." Zack said.

"The one and only Chad Dylan Cooper." Chad said, smiling.

"You know who you look like Mitchie?" Zack asked.

Sonny's eyes were now normal, but she was still speechless.

"Sonny Munroe from So Random!" Zack said.

"Yeah, except I bet Mitchie is alot cooler than Sonny." Chad said.

"Sure...." Zack said.

"Anyway, I gotta get going, but if you wanna go on a date or something Mitchie, that'd be cool" Chad said, handing Sonny a piece of paper with his room number on it.

"Wow..." Sonny said after he left.

**(A/N: I know Chad's a little quick, but 1. Let's pretend he does that alot. And 2. He secretly likes Sonny, but thinks Sonny absolutly hates him, so he thinks that dating a Sonny look-alike will be close enough.)**

**1234567890987654321234567890987654321234567890**

**H**annah, Lola and Mike walked in.

"Hey Lilly, I thought your mom was coming with us." Oliver, dressed as Mike, said.

"She's gonna board last minute, she had a few issues with packing." Lilly explained.

"Oh..." Oliver said.

"Yep. So we better get to the check-in, while no one notices we're here." Miley said.

They nodded and walked over to the check in desk.

Miley rang the bell and soon, Mr Moesby was there.

"Hannah! What a pleasure to see you again. I'm sure you remember me, Marion Moesby." Mr. Moesby said.

"Yeah! When I stayed at the Tipton. By the way, should I assume London is still there?" Miley asked.

"Actually, she's going to Seven Seas High, here on the SS Tipton.

"Oh...." Miley said in a "Is that good or bad" tone.

"It's fine. She'll probably think a girl named Hannah is coming here from Montana, even though she thinks Montana is one of the 50 continents." Mr Moesby joked.

Miley laughed a little bit.

"Ok. I'd like to check in. There should be 3 rooms, all under the name Robby Ray Montana." Miley said.

"Yes. two of them are for teenagers?"

"Yep. me and Lola in one, Mike in the other. Then my dad and Lola's mom in the adult one." Miley explained.

"Oh. unfortunatly, we have to put you in student suites." Mr Moesby said sadly.

"Oh that's no problem at all." Miley said brightly.

"Excellent! But also, we've been getting alot of teenagers checked in recently, so there's been a shortage of rooms." Mr Moesby said.

"Oh... does Mike need to stay in the same room as us?" Miley asked worriedly.

"No, but he will have to stay in a room with a student. But if he'd prefer his own cabin, I'm sure we can arrange something in the adult suites."

"Oh, no problem. Mike won't mind at all. Is that room near ours?"

"Just a few doors down."

"Ok, good. Thank you Mr Moesby. Now we better get going before someone notices I'm here." Miley said.

"Of course." Mr Moesby said, handing Miley 3 envelopes and a map of the boat.

Miley waved good-bye and walked back over to her dad.

"Here's keys for your room. A key for Olivers, and I'll keep the keys for me and Lilly. Now I'm gonna go into a restroom and walk around in Hannah's world as Miley!" she said, handing an envolope to her dad, one to Oliver, and walking off.

Lilly shrugged and ran after Miley.

They got to the Juice bar and went into the restrooms to change.

They soon walked out with all their previous clothes in a small backpack.

Miley went over to the Juice Bar and sat down next to a girl with brown hair.

"Hi, I'm Miley" she said.

"I'm Zack, and this is Mitchie. She's in shock because Chad Dylan Cooper just asked her out." a familiar looking blond boy said.

"Wow. Big accomplishment. Happy shock, right?" Miley said as Lilly came over and sat down.

Mitchie, who was really Sonny, shook her head**.(A/N: I'm gonna refer to her as Mitchie when she's Mitchie)**

"I don't like MacKenzie Falls." she said silently.

"Oh. Would you prefer a date with me?" Zack said smiling.

Mitchie laughed.

"Sorry.....I....I have a boyfriend." She lied.

"Oh...." Zack said.

"But it's not too serious, in fact he might break-up with me soon. We've been fighting alot." she continued.

"Oh. That's sad, what have you been fighting about? by the way, can I get a Blueberry swirl?" Miley said.

"Oh... it's just... he's kinda.... he's been hanging out with the new kids at school and he's becoming a jerk. I heard one of them, Josh, tell him to cheat on me with Josh's girlfriend!" Mitchie said as though it were true.

"That's terrible!" Lilly said.

"And you are?" Zack asked her.

"Lilly, I'm Miley's best friend."

"Nice to meet you."

"You too."

"Ok, well I gotta get going." Mitchie said, walking away.

"That's sad for Mitchie. We should do something to make her feel better. Does she like Hannah Montana?" Miley said.

"I'll find out, don't worry." Zack said, handing Miley her drink.

After a few moments of silence, Lilly spoke up.

"Can I get a Coconut Jam?"

**1234567890987654321234567890987654321234567890**

**I'm about to use my word counter.....**

**and the grand total is(without author notes) 2,495 words!**

**I was so close to 2,500! Amazing!**

**Did you like the extra long-ness of this chapter?**

**BTW, I'm kinda starting a story(but not gonna post it)**

**Here's the summary:**

On Sonny Munroe's 18th birthday, she got tired of So Random. So she packed up her bags and headed for who knows where! She ends up in Las Vegas with a new name(Mitchie Torres) and becomes part of a tribute show to So Random and MacKenzie Falls. Naturally, she's cast as Sonny. Everything is fine.....but a few years later, will her past come back to haunt her? Chad/Sonny and Mitchie/Shane.(Might be rated T, just cuz of Las Vegas... bad stuff.)

**That story will not be related to any of my other stories. What do you think of that idea? Good? Bad?**

**I have the first chapter written up in my mind. **

**Also, coming up in chapter four(or maybe five) are some surprise guests, including:**

**kmaiayl**

**and**

**ess rhatchurtblo**

**if you can correctly unscramble those, leave a review and maybe you'll be right! **

**If you are right, you will get mentioned and get a virtual cookie! Nah, just kidding, I have a hard enough time making real cookies, don't wanna try making a virtual one.**

**LOVEloveLOVEloveLOVE**

**-T-**


	5. Making clothes out of hay

**I'm gonna skip over the Suite Life part, because they're in all of the other parts mostly.**

**1234567890987654321234567890987654321234567890**

Alex and Harper had their suitcases in hand and looked at their door.

"I'm glad we don't live here." Alex said.

"Why?" Harper asked

"Because I hate this door." she said.

Harper laughed.

"Well, we do live here for two weeks, but you can't do anything with the door." she said.

"I know." Alex said, putting her key in the lock and opening the door.

Harper walked in first.

"Oh, this is kinda nice, small and simple." she said.

"yeah...." Alex said, dropping her stuff besides suitcase on a bed and letting go of her suitcase.

Harper did the same, and then after neatly setting up her pillows and putting her clothes in the closet, and putting her bags neatly next to the bed, she layed down.

Alex just threw her stuff in the closet and layed down.

"You know what we should do?" Alex asked.

"Go to the limbo deck?" Harper guessed.

"No, we should-" Alex started.

"Go do some shuffleboard!" Harper tried again, sitting up.  
"No." Alex said.

"What?" Harper asked.

"Go see who all is in these other rooms." Alex said.

"Alex wants to make friends?" Harper asked.

"Yeah, figure out what they like and dislike and then pull pranks on them"

"That sounds like Alex." Harper said, putting her cell phone and room key in her pockets and getting up.

"Yep" Alex said, grabbing her phone and key and putting them her own pockets.

Alex went to the door and opened it, while Harper followed and they knocked on the door next to them.

"Hi" a girl with brown hair said after she opened the door.

"Hi! I'm Alex, and this is Harper. We're staying in the room next door for two weeks." Alex said.

"Cool! I'm Bailey, and my roommate, London, is probably shopping." Bailey said, letting them in.

"Wow, nice room!" Harper said.

"Thanks!" Bailey said cheerfully.

Alex's jaw dropped.

"Did you say your roommate is London.... Tipton?" Alex asked.

"Yeah? Why?" Bailey replied.

Suddenly, even though they left the door open, they heard a knock.

Alex moaned.

"Justin, trying to hang out with my new friend Hailey" Alex exlclaimed.

"Bailey" Bailey corrected quickly.

"What she said" Alex said, pointing at Bailey.

Justin rolled his eyes.

"I just wanted to say that me and Max are gonna go off and do our own things. I want us all to be meet back for dinner at 8." he said.

"Ok, whatever" Alex said, pushing him out the door and closing it.

"Ok, so back to our conversation..... Yeah, Why?" Bailey said.

"Um.... I just really don't like her. Too.... girly.... and pink... and ugh" Alex shuddered.

"Yeah... she is. And she isn't the sharpest tool in the shed, if ya know what I mean," Bailey said with a giggled.

Alex giggled with her, "Haha" she said.

"Actually, I don't know what you mean." Harper said.

"It means she's dumb" Alex said plainly.

"Oh."

"Maybe you should hang out with her!" Alex exclaimed.

"No, London would never hang out with someone who wears clothes like you... Harper right?" Bailey said.

"Yep" Harper said and smiled.

"No offence though." Bailey said moving her hands around in front of her oddly.

"None taken. I don't care what people think of my clothes. I like them so it's good enough." Harper nodded.

Suddenly, in came a dark-haired girl.

"Is this S237?" she asked.

"No that's the room next door." Bailey said.

"Oh Oka--" she started and her jaw dropped when she saw Alex.

"Oh.. my... gosh.." Alex said.

The two looked almost EXACTLY alike.

"Who are you?" Alex asked.

"You don't know who I am?!?!" the girl asked.

"No." Bailey, Alex, and Harper all said at once.

"Mikayla....I have a number one hit, called 'If Cupid Had A Heart' Ring any bells?" Mikayla said, rolling her eyes.

"Oh... Micockaroach!" Alex muttered.  
"Excuse me?" Mikayla said.

"Mikayla.... nice to meet you, even though I've never heard of you..." Alex said.

"How do you two look so much alike?" Bailey asked.

"I dunno" Alex and Mikayla both said a once.

"So why are you here?" Harper asked.

"I thought this was my room... didn't you hear me ask?" Mikayla asked.

"No, I meant why are you on the boat?" Harper exclaimed.

"Oh. Because I felt like rewarding myself with a cruise."

"Really?" Bailey asked.

"No, I get to hang out with the Lucas Brothers, from JONAS." Mikayla said.

"We know they're from JONAS, we're not idiots." Alex said.

"Ok, well since you look so much like me, we need to talk, c'mon!" Mikayla said, grabbing Alex and pulling her to the room next door.

"Well...." Harper said.

"Have you ever made clothes out of hay?" Bailey asked.

"No, but I've ALWAYS wanted to!" Harper said.

**1234567890987654321234567890987654321234567890**

**S**onny sat down on her bed in the suite.

"I can't believe this." she sighed.

"What's wrong?" an upside-down Zora asked.

"How did you?" Sonny started confused.

"There's a shelf up here. I'll be sleeping here, it's much roomier than the air vents back at the studio!" Zora said.

"Oh..." Sonny said.

"So what's wrong?" Zora asked, climbing down a ladder that seems to pop out of no where.

"Well, Chad Dylan C-" Sonny started.

"Pooper" Zora interrupted.

"Yeah. he who has a super long name that seems to be a bad word is on the ship and-"

"That stinks."

"I wasn't finished, thank you very much!" Sonny exclaimed.

"Ok! Sorry."

"Well, he's here and he asked out 'Mitchie'!!!!"

"Why do you care he asked out Mitchie?" Zora asked.

"Because my undercover name while we're here is Mitchie. Your Laura, Tawni's Shawna, Nico is Rico, and Grady is Bradley." Sonny explained.

"Oh... yeah. You've got a problem." Zora said and disappeared suddenly.

"You have a crush on him huh?" Sonny thought she heard from a completly different vent.

"That was........... weird." Sonny said, getting up and fixing her hair to make it look different than usual.

"Perfect!" she said as she finished it.

She started humming as she walked out the door into the hall, where a brown haired girl was on the phone.

"Ok, well I gotta go. Bye" the girl said hanging up.

"Hi." Sonny said in her Mitchie voice.

"Hi, I'm Miley."

"That's an unusual name. I'm Mitchie."

"That's an unusual name." Miley said with a laugh.

Sonny gigled a small bit and smiled.

"You look alot like Sonny Munroe, from So Random." Miley said.

"Thanks, I love So Random. I get that I look like her alot, but I don't see it." Sonny said.

"So what are doing?" Miley asked.

"I'm gonna go to the juice bar. Hey... wait a minute, I met you earlier at the juice bar, right after Chad asked me out." Sonny laughed.

"Yeah, I was waiting for you to remember me!" Miley said.

"What happened to your friend?" Sonny asked.

"I don't know actually. I think she went off to shop." Miley shrugged.

"So, are you excited for your date with THE Chad Dylan Cooper? she continued.

"I guess.... but not really." Sonny said, frowning. Suddenly her eyes widened

_What if he knows it's me and wants to tell everyone that I don't like my fans and have to go into hiding to stay away from them! _She thought.

"Mitchie? Earth to Mitchie?" Miley said as they found themselves in front of the hot tubs.

"Oh. Wow. I must've tuned out or something." Sonny said.

"Yeah. So what should we do? Shuffleboard?" Miley asked.

"I don't know how." Sonny said.

"Me neither" said Alex as she walked over to them.

"Hide me!" she exclaimed quietly, pushing Sonny and Miley next to each other more and leaning down in front of them.

"Why?" Sonny and Miley asked at the same time.

Suddenly, Mikayla came over to them.

"Hey, have you seen a girl who looks exactly like me? Except not as cool of course." Mikayla said with a bit of a laugh.

"Yeah." Miley said.

"She went down to the boiler room to get some....." Sonny started.

"Coal." Miley finished.

"Why does she need coal? Ok, whatever. How long does it take to get down there?" Mikayla asked.

"Well that girl has connections, so she can go as far down as possible. You should just wait by the door that says Boiler Room for 6 hours, that's how long it'll take her." Sonny said.

"Ok, thanks!" Mikayla said, going past the Juice Bar and continued walking.

"Wow." Miley said.

"She believed that." Sonny said.

"She didn't recognize me. And I'm supposedly her best friend." Miley said.

"Thanks so much!" Alex said, standing up.

"No problem." Miley and Sonny said at once.

Suddenly that over heard voice thing started making noise.

"Attention all teen passengers, Tomorrow at noon are sign-ups for a contest to win an MP5 Player signed by Hannah Montana. Next Monday at 3:00 PM are sign-ups for a game-show on deck. I hope that many of you take interest in these activities."

"Cool" Sonny and Alex said together.

"You gonna sign up?" Alex asked Miley.

"I can't, I'm busy." Miley lied.

"Doing what?" Sonny asked.

"I can't tell a total stranger." Miley said.

"Oh, I'm Alex Russo. I'm from New York." Alex introduced herself.

"Still, don't know either of you very well." Miley continued.

"Whatevs." Alex said.

"Are you gonna sign up?" Sonny asked Alex.

"Of course. I mean, I'm not a big Hannah Montana fan, but I need a new zTouch.

"Definatly not gonna make her the winner." Miley mumbled.

"What was that?" Sonny asked, sitting down at the Juice Bar.

"Oh Nothing." Miley said, sitting down.

"Ok..." Alex said, sitting down between the two.

"Hey, I'm gonna go to my cabin and get a disguise, in case Mikayla comes back. I strongly dislike that girl." she continued, and left.

"Ok, well. This time I want a Banana Fofana." Sonny said.

"Sure thing Mitchie." Zack said, putting the stuff in the blender.

"And I'll take a Papaya Particles." Miley said.

"I hate that flavor." Zack said.

"Does it not taste good?" Miley asked.

"No, my brother came up with it. It tastes great though." Zack said, giving Sonny her blend and starting on Miley's.

"Oh... Ok. Good. Mitchie, you wanna go shopping?" Miley asked.

"uh.... hmm... can I invite my friend Shawna?" Sonny asked.

"Sure, I'll get Lilly to come too and we'll have lots of fun." Miley said.

"Good. I'm gonna go get Shawna and I'll meet you back here in 20 minutes." Sonny said.

"Cool, see ya Mitchie!" Miley replied.

**1234567890987654321234567890987654321234567890**

**I thought this chapter was pretty long, good enough for you? **

**Hannah Montana sign ups start in chapter 5!**

**Congrats to incywincyspider and Jessica01 for guessing "Mikayla" correctly.**

**The other one? the Lucas Brothers. By popular demand(not). Actually they probably won't be showing up, just mentioned because Mikayla needs to have co-stars for whatever the heck she's filming when the ship gets wherever it's going.**

**I'm kinda tired of the Jonas Bros, so yeah.**

**Although I do think that JONAS should get it's own section. Because it should.**

**Also, I haven't told my friend her birthday wishes, but I'm sure if she knew about them, she'd say thanks.**

**I haven't seen her since long ago, so yeah. **

**Um..... if you like Mikayla, go read my new one-shot. It has Travis in it too. because I was bored.**

**Bye!**

**Or:**

**PEACE OUT SUCKAZZZZ**

**(I'm sure you know who says that)**


	6. Pity

**1234567890987654321234567890987654321234567890**

At exactly 6 am, Cody and Bailey stood in front of the hot tub, only there was a table and a chair next to it with a sign that said, "Sign up to win an MP5 Player Here!"

"Just 6 more hours!" Cody said.

"I know!" Bailey exclaimed, then sighed.

"About what you said yesterday..."

"Talking about our feelings about each other?" Cody asked.

"Yeah... well does that mean you like me?" Bailey asked.

"Do you like me?"

"I asked you first!" Bailey exclaimed playfully.

"I asked you second!" Cody said.

They laughed for a moment and then things got serious.

"But.... do you?" Bailey asked.

"Yeah... I do. Do you?" Cody asked.

"Well.." Bailey started, but in came Mr. Moesby.

"Ah, your here....." Mr. Moesby said, and looked at his watch. "6 hours early. I wonder who all will be signing up for this?"

"That's a good question." Cody said, as London walked in.

"Moesby, I have to confess. I left the MP5 player at the Juice Bar and when I came back, it was gone!" London said.

"Oh dear.... well I guess we'll have to call in for the back-up. The fans will probably be happier if Hannah signs it in person."

"There's a back-up?" Cody asked.

"Yes, it's brand new. The Hannah signed one used to be London's, and the back-up one has only been loaded with Hannah Montana songs" Mr. Moesby replied.

"Cool." Cody said.

"Hey Cody, weren't you there when I left the zPod there. I thought I gave it to you." London said.

"No, I gave it back to you, and then Zack thought he saw something of yours in the hot tub." Cody partially-lied.

"Hmm... maybe it came out of my pocket in the hot tub? But it'd be ruined anyway so, oh well." London said.

"How did you wake up so early?" Bailey asked London.

"Guilt." London said.

"Cody, Bailey, If I let you sign up right now, do you promise to stay anywhere but here?" Mr. Moesby asked.

"Your annoyed by us already?" Cody asked.

"No, but the 6:30 Morning buffet is going to start soon and I'd prefer not to have anyone except for paying guests here."

"Oh... Ok" Cody said, signing his name on the paper.

"Thank you Mr. Moesby." Bailey said, as she signed her name.

"Of course. And tell everyone no teenagers on this deck until 11." Mr Moesby said.

"Ok!" Bailey and Cody said, walking away.

"So, you were about to say something Bailey." Cody said as they reached the long hall of student suites.

"Well.... I do like you. But I was too scared you wouldn't like me back and friendship would be ruined." Bailey said, looking away.

"I was scared of that too!" Cody exclaimed.

"So, you wanna see something top secret?" Cody asked.

"Sure." Bailey said.

Cody snuck into his room and got a small wrapped gift.

"C'mon, let's go into this closet." Cody said, opening up a door that said closet.

Inside of it was a small table, two chairs, a couch and much more. It was the same size as a student suite, but no one would've guessed it by looking at the door.

"Wow! How do you know about this?" Bailey asked.

"Well, I do the custodian, Jerry's, taxes. So he said that I could come into his Private Hang Out, or PHO, anytime I want." Cody said.

"That's nice" Bailey said, sitting down at the table. Cody walked over to where a closet would be in a student suite and opened the door to reveal a fridge.

Cody pulled out two plates and stuck them in a microwave, which was above the fridge.

Within two minutes, both plates were ready, and Cody sat down at the table and began to eat.

"So this is what you wanted to show me?" Bailey asked.

"There's more" Cody said, pulling out the gift and handing it to Bailey.

Bailey untied the bright red bow on top of it and slowly removed the yellow wrapping paper to reveal a small box.

Bailey smiled. "Jewelry?" she asked.

Cody just smiled.

Bailey opened up the box and in sat a silver zPod Touch.

"Oh Cody!" Bailey exclaimed, turning it on.

Bailey gasped.

"You even loaded all the Hannah Montana songs on it!" she continued, almost crying.

She turned it off, and was about to put it in the box when she looked at the back.

"Cody! How did you get Hannah Montana to sign it, has she even come on board yet?" Bailey asked.

"Yes, she has... but I-" Cody started.

"You tok it!" Bailey exclaimed.

"For you! And London gave it to me." Cody lied.

"Then why was she guilty?" she asked.

"She forgot she gave it to me" he lied again.

"Why did you lie to her?" Bailey asked.

"Just forget about it, I'll return the zTouch." Cody said.

"I never said that" Bailey said.

Cody smiled.

**1234567890987654321234567890987654321234567890**

Alex's alarm clock rang.

"Harper wake up!" she yelled.

"What?" Harper asked.

"You wanna sign up or not?" Alex exclaimed.

"Oh right!" Harper said, and went into the bathroom to get dressed.

Alex shrugged.

"I'll just go in these," she said to herself, motioning to her Pajama Girl Pajama's.

After 5 minutes, Harper was out and ready to go.

Alex opened the door, and there was Mr. Moesby.

"I've recieved reports of yelling from this room." he said.

"Sorry, but we wanna go get in line early for the sign ups."

"Ok, I might as well put everyone who's staying in these rooms on the list. Just stay away from the main deck!" Mr. Moesby said.

"Okay." Alex said, and walked towards the shops.

"Wait up!" Harper exclaimed.

Within a few minutes, they found theirselves at a boutique called, "The Bee's Knee's"

They walked in and everything was separated by color.

Alex's face brightened.

"That is.... so cute!" she exclaimed and raced toward the back of the store.

She grabbed onto the bright red dress just as another hand did.

"Hi, I'm Alex." she introduced.

"Mitchie." the girl said, putting her hand out to shake Alex's hand, which quickly pulled away and grabbed the dress.

"HA!" Alex exclaimed.

"Darn it. That's the only one, and it's a one-of-a-kind. Plus I need it for this stupid date" Mitchie said sadly.

"Oh no." Alex said.

"What?" Harper asked.

"I'm feeling this snap thing near my heart." Alex said.

"Doe sit kinda feel like a pinch on your heart?" Harper asked.

Alex nodded.

"That's a kind of caring."

"Make it stop!"

"I can't, but you can do the right thing to stop that feeling of pity."

Alex walked over to Mitchie as she was about to check out with a yellow jacket in hand.

"Here you go." Alex said.

"Thanks but no, you got it fair and square." Mitchie said.

"Please! Take it! I have this feeling, like my heart is being pinched an-" Alex started.

"Pity?" Mitchie suggested.

"Yeah, that. But seriously, take it if you want me to live!" Alex said.

"Ok." Mitchie shrugged and took the dress.

"Thank you!" Alex said, sighing.

"No, thank you." Mitchie said smiling.

**1234567890987654321234567890987654321234567890**

**Sorry for the shortness. I'm just having issues with this story. I haven't been feelin it lately. But I think I'll be making a story. I have an idea. If any one has ideas for this story, please tell me. They'd be helpful.**

**Peace of pie, less than three, and good night!**

**(Malisha stole Peace, Love, good bye from me, theif)**


End file.
